


Wordless Bond

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Sett didn't have a soulmate mark of his supposed other's first words with him, and resigned to this fate. That was until he felt this indescribable draw on a faithful night in his arena.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 234





	Wordless Bond

**Author's Note:**

> So I did another quick ficlet from my open musing in the first SettPhel discord.

Sett couldn't help but look to the moon just to contemplate.

Since he was a little kit in his mother's eyes, he couldn't help but let the moon just be there in times he felt alone.

He was destined to be alone in the beginning after all.

In a world where everyone had a mark of their soulmate's first words with them, Sett had nothing on his skin, blank.

Since he had no means of ever knowing or having a soulmate, he put his time and energy to protecting and providing for his mother. Whatever his poor excuse of a father had in his head when he left his supposed soulmate defenseless just embittered him further down the line.

It was a nice night when the moon was his company, to the fighting pits he’d oddly felt at home. It was always there, never to judge, only to put him at ease.

But a strange energy in this particular night made him long for something. It was surreal how strong it tried to pull at his heart.

Sett tried to ignore it once he looked into what’s scheduled for the late evening ’s matches. There was an off mention of a new fighter signed from some far region, but Sett didn’t pay much mind to it and just looked forward to drinking his odd mood away. Into the night, each fight passed to no real excitement, no one getting a sudden ego to even challenge him, routine really.

It was until his ring announcer was hyping the newer foreign fighter to come up that Sett remotely tried to lift his spirits.

And again, his heart was feeling some draw. One of his men Fredrick came to represent him in this match, and soon enough a tall yet delicate faced younger man stepped in dressed in robes of teal, purple and black.

oOoOo

He had two destinies he was born with. With the moon’s and with his soulmate.

Early in his youth, he wondered what it was like outside the regions of Mount Targon, what his soulmate was or will be going through.

It wasn’t clear if his soulmate’s first words to him were meant to insult or not. Being called a pretty boy wasn’t the worst insult to call him, and in a context of flirting, he found it oddly endearing.

But another side of this mark was a fear on his other’s behalf. Were they fighting somewhere? Is their region also marred with conflict and they were forced to participate? Was this arena a form of punishment on them?

Still as he grew, his main focus was to train. The conflict in Targon was escalating with the change of alignment of the moon within the spirit world. Everyday he trained until killing was as just as natural as breathing to him.

At days it became too much, the weight of his people's fate rested too heavily with him. His sister was the one he took solace with regarding their shared duty. And even in his darkest days, he couldn't help but touch his soulmate's words to pull him through the day they would meet.

The day came where his sister would leave for Marus Omegnum, potentially for good if something went wrong. Reading into his orbit, he needed to consume the Noctum essence to channel the moon’s power.

Drinking it, the pain became unbearable, his throat constricted until he calmed and focused on his breathing. His body numb and exuding power, he called the weapons and tear through squadrons of Solari.

And after the lull of this power, a hard realization hit him. A hand on his throat, a fear bloomed in his heart. His soulmate never knew of him.

Never in his life did he want to find someone so strongly, a way to explore outside Targon, and the opportunity arose when he was tasked to seek out their missing Aspect.

Throughout his quest in the outside regions, his search drew him to the ancient lands of Ionia. And the added knowledge that Navori had an infamous fighting ring urged him further. If there was a remote chance that his soulmate was there, he wanted to try.

Now in this arena lit with roaring wood braziers and heady incense cauldrons, all he could do is hope.

oOoOo

Sett’s heart raced for this mysterious man, making him think of the moon’s presence if it made any sense.

And soon the fight began to the call of the stranger’s magic. Soundless and quick, he fired an odd rifle to disarm Fredrick, switched to a flurry of spinning chakram like blades to cut up his arms to be too injured to hold his weapon, and rushed to some hand sickle hooked to Fredrick’s nape for a kill if needed.

Just from this chain of actions, Sett knew the man was an assassin through and through, and to this Fredrick knew he had to yield.

With it the crowd cheered to the amazing display, and Sett deaf to everything but the man’s name being announced.

Aphelios.

He watched Aphelios exit to make way for the next match, but Sett’s fear of losing him was strong. He set aside everything and rushed out to where the other was likely headed to.

With seeing him still walking away, Sett rushed, reached to grab Aphelios’ shoulder and quickly turning him around until their eyes locked.

Sett froze in place seeing him up close. He witnessed many attractive individuals in his life, but never had he felt this breath taken. Aphelios was definitely masculine, yet just as beautiful looking into his violet eyes, an air of consummate focus.

A pause ran between them until Aphelios’ gaze seem to soften, placing his right hand over Sett’s thrumming heart and placing his left over his own. A tentative smile, and lightly flushed cheeks adorning his face.

Sett placed a hand over Aphelios’ own, lightly grasping it. The gesture was all coming together with Sett, hoping this was the reason, “So what's a pretty boy like you doing around a fighting arena?” Sett said out of the blue, nonchalant, but him realizing what he just said cemented their meeting.

Aphelios started to tear up, he drew his hand back to remove his right glove and rolled up the sleeve. Sett’s words were etched on his skin word for word.

Sett started to tear up as well, and impulsively held the man tight in his arms. “You’re my soulmate?” he cried in disbelief.

Aphelios took out a pad of paper from his robes and raised it for Sett to look into, “I’m unable to speak on behalf of my faith’s ritual. I yearned to find you and ease your uncertainty.”

Sett couldn’t help but smile back tenderly, “I’ve long thought and came to terms that I was never meant to be with anyone.” Briefly reflecting on this grievance, “I’m glad I’m wrong on this, and you didn’t give up on my account.” he lightly joked, “I’m Sett by the way.”

Aphelios gave an amused sound and wrote out what he always hoped to say, “And I’m Aphelios. By the moon’s grace, I’m happy to finally meet you.”


End file.
